


Di pranzi di famiglia e padri ingombranti

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: «Ehi» lo chiamò, facendolo voltare verso di sé e sorridendogli, come a mettere in chiaro che tra loro andava tutto bene. «Ricordati con chi sono cresciuto. Tuo padre non può essere peggio di così, no?»





	Di pranzi di famiglia e padri ingombranti

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno dei citati, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

Mezzogiorno era passato da appena qualche minuto e Simone si era già pentito una ventina di volte di aver accettato quell’invito a pranzo. Fissò con sguardo assente il vialetto di casa dei genitori, il rombo del motore che aveva lasciato spazio al silenzio all’interno dell’abitacolo.

«Tutto bene?»

Non si voltò nel sentire la voce di Ivan al proprio fianco. Annuì, una mano ancora poggiata fiaccamente sul volante. Percepì lo schiacciatore allungarsi verso la maniglia della portiera, per poi bloccarsi e voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

«Sei preoccupato?»

«No»

«Simo.»

«… ok, forse un po’»

Ivan sospirò, lasciando la maniglia e tornando ad appoggiarsi al sedile. Qualche secondo di silenzio.

«Simo, non sono un idiota, so come comportarmi»

«Lo so! È che mio padre a volte è un po’…» Simone lasciò cadere la frase nel vuoto, voltandosi verso Ivan e scrutandolo. «… Insomma, dovevi proprio metterti il giubbotto di pelle? E l’orecchino?»

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio. «Simo, seriamente? Mi sono messo la maglia a maniche lunghe solamente per coprire qualche tatuaggio, e adesso pur-»

«No, hai ragione, scusa» Il palleggiatore fece un respiro profondo, afferrando la mano del compagno. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, Simone che fissava con aria assente il vialetto della casa dei genitori, Ivan che fissava lui. L’aveva nascosto a Simone, eppure non poteva negare di essere nervoso. Quella mattina si era svegliato con lo stomaco chiuso e l’impressione di dover provare qualcosa, probabilmente di meritarsi il ragazzo che ancora dormiva accanto a lui. Se ripensava allo sguardo di Osmany quando aveva saputo della loro relazione, non poteva non chiedersi quale fosse stata la reazione dei genitori di Simone, nel saperlo impegnato con lui.

«Ehi» lo chiamò, facendolo voltare verso di sé e sorridendogli, come a mettere in chiaro che tra loro andava tutto bene. «Ricordati con chi sono cresciuto. Tuo padre non può essere peggio di così, no?»

Simone sospirò, mormorando un _non credo_ poco convinto, e sperando che Ivan sapesse davvero a cosa stava andando incontro.

 

 

«Ciao piccioncini!»

 «Oh, finiscila»

Ivan sorrise nel vedere il volto familiare di Martina sbucare dalla porta aperta, per poi ridacchiare quando Simo la zittì malamente e ricevette in risposta una spettinata fraterna. Seguì il ragazzo all’interno, dando appena un’occhiata all’ingresso prima di focalizzarsi sulle figure attorno a Martina. Riconobbe il fidanzato Luca, i capelli una massa di ricci castani, e poi quelli che dovevano essere Paolo e Marisa, i genitori di Simone. Resistette all’impulso di voltarsi verso il ragazzo, quasi a ricostruire il puzzle di geni, mentre stringeva la mano ad entrambi per presentarsi e sorrideva all’invito della madre di dare loro del tu. Poteva rivedere Simone nei lineamenti del padre, nella curva del naso, nella forma degli occhi, di qualche gradazione più chiari, eppure quella dolcezza che conosceva bene era tutta nel volto della madre, così come le labbra carnose e la scintilla entusiasta nello sguardo. Ringraziò Martina passandole il proprio giubbotto di pelle assieme alla giacca di Simone e colse uno sguardo di disapprovazione da parte di Paolo che seguiva l’indumento, prima di tornare ad un più freddo contegno. Sentì Simo sorridere al proprio fianco e abbozzò un sorriso a propria volta, percependo lo sguardo del padre del ragazzo che continuava a squadrarlo e intuendo che no, vincersi la sua approvazione non sarebbe stato così facile come credeva.

«Finalmente questa stagione è finita, eh?» commentò Marisa, sul volto un sorriso amichevole mentre li precedeva nella grande stanza che faceva da salotto e da sala da pranzo.  

«Finalmente sì, mi è sembrata eterna» concordò Ivan, dando un’occhiata alla sala illuminata dalla luce del sole e al tavolo già apparecchiato, prima che il suo sguardo tornasse a posarsi sulla donna. «è un sollievo poter disfare la valigia senza il pensiero di dover essere di nuovo a Perugia nel giro di ventiquattr’ore» continuò, incrociando gli occhi di Simone e scambiando con lui un sorriso.

«Per quanto rimani a Trento?»

«Fino a lunedì prossimo»

«Poi scendo a Perugia con lui» aggiunse Simone.

«Almeno potete rilassarvi un po’, passate la vita a giocare, allenarvi, giocare ancora… Sarà che il ramo sportivo della famiglia non è il mio, ma non so davvero come facciate a sopravvivere!» fece Marisa ridendo.

«Ogni tanto me lo chiedo anch’io» ribatté Ivan, unendosi alla risata.

Il timer del forno li interruppe. La donna si scusò e sparì in cucina, lasciandoli a chiacchierare con Martina e Luca. Sbucò nuovamente pochi secondi dopo.

«Ragazzi, mi dispiace ma siamo ancora un po’ in alto mare. Simo, fai fare a Ivan il giro della casa, nel frattempo. Paolo, vieni a darmi una mano»

Ivan sentì la mano di Simone afferrare la sua e si lasciò trascinare da lui fuori dalla sala.

«Sopravvissuto?» chiese il più giovane voltandosi verso di lui, non appena furono nuovamente nell’ingresso.

«Direi di sì. Tua madre è simpatica.»

«Parla. Tanto. Sempre.»

«Mi ricorda qualcuno»

Simone alzò un sopracciglio e gli pizzicò un fianco, per poi venire imprigionato dalla presa ferma di un Ivan sorridente. Quella lotta giocosa durò per qualche istante, fino a quando Ivan non bloccò agevolmente il più giovane. Uno sguardo, due sorrisi. «Allora, non mi merito un tour della casa come si deve? Dove sono finite le tue buone maniere?»

Il palleggiatore scosse la testa e gli afferrò nuovamente la mano. Il sorriso di Ivan si fece più ampio nel percepire la naturalezza di quel gesto. Intrecciò le dita alle sue e si lasciò trascinare su per la rampa di scale che, dall’ingresso, portava al piano superiore.

La casa dei genitori di Simone era una tipica villetta di montagna, lo si notava già dall’esterno: i muri bianchi, le rifiniture e i balconi in legno, il tetto a grandi lose grigie, il giardino che sul retro della casa seguiva il profilo irregolare della montagna sollevandosi in un pendio leggero. Anche all’interno le pareti erano bianche, illuminate dalla luce del sole che penetrava dalle numerose finestre che si aprivano qui e là.

«Laggiù ci sono la camera dei miei e il loro bagno, che dubito siano di tuo interesse» iniziò Simone, indicando uno dei due lati del corridoio che, passando dal pianerottolo, attraversava il piano superiore, e facendo strada nella direzione opposta. Lo sguardo di Ivan si posò per un istante su una fotografia appesa alla parete, che ritraeva un giovane uomo sui trent’anni con una mano occupata dalla racchetta da tennis e l’altra a schermarsi gli occhi dal sole. «… e quello è mio padre, ovviamente.» concluse il più giovane, intercettando il suo sguardo.

«E lui?» chiese Ivan, accennando ad un’altra fotografia appesa poco più in là, questa volta in bianco e nero, che rappresentava un altro uomo dal viso sorridente mentre indicava un edificio alle proprie spalle.

«Lui è mio nonno» lo schiacciatore sentì il tono sereno di Simone venarsi appena di malinconia e si voltò a guardarlo, mentre il ragazzo continuava, lo sguardo che non si staccava dal volto impresso su carta fotografica «è stata scattata il giorno dell’inaugurazione della sua scuola di tennis, quella in cui adesso lavora mio padre».

Ivan tornò ad osservare la fotografia, mentre sentiva al proprio fianco Simone fare lo stesso. Lo guardò, le labbra piegate in un sorriso appena accennato, lo sguardo perso in qualche ricordo agrodolce. Posò le labbra contro la sua tempia in un contatto leggero, senza dire nulla che fosse superfluo. Ricevette in cambio un sorriso, mentre Simone si allungava per stringerlo in un abbraccio, il capo che trovava il suo posto contro la sua spalla.

«Allora» dopo qualche secondo Ivan si allontanò e fece un cenno verso una porta semichiusa a poca distanza da loro. «È quella la stanza dove il piccolo Simone scopriva le magie della masturb-»

«IVAN» lo schiacciatore rise nel beccarsi uno scappellotto da un Simone rossissimo in viso. «Dio mio, sei incredibile» commentò questi, scuotendo la testa. «Quella è la stanza di mia sorella, e ti conviene non entrarci, riesce a fare un disordine assurdo anche se torna solo una settimana ogni tanto»

«Ah, è una cosa di famiglia allora»

Simone gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, aprendo la porta successiva. «E questa è camera mia»

Ivan entrò e si fermò sull’uscio, guardandosi attorno. La stanza era grande, illuminata dalla luce che proveniva dal balcone aperto. Alla parete sinistra era accostato il letto, mentre a quella destra la scrivania. Fece qualche passo in quella direzione, scrutando alcune foto appiccicate alla parete, subito sotto ad una mensola piena di libri solo per metà. Riconobbe le divise e i volti delle giovanili, tra cui quello di Tiziano, presente in quasi ogni scatto a fianco di un Simone giovanissimo, lo stesso sorriso di quello che ora era in piedi accanto a lui, negli occhi un po’ di spensieratezza e ingenuità in più. Si voltò, sorridendo nel vedere uno scintillio dorato di coppe, medaglie e premi vari sullo scaffale appoggiato all’altra parete. Si avvicinò e lesse le didascalie delle targhe, il sorriso che si allargava sempre di più. Dietro di lui Simone incrociò le braccia al petto, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzato. Ivan si voltò e allungò una mano, afferrandolo per un avambraccio e costringendolo così a sciogliere la presa. Se lo tirò contro, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

«Il mio golden boy» mormorò, il sorriso che si trasformava in un ghigno nel notare gli occhi al cielo di Simone. Posò il capo contro il suo, gli occhi che di nuovo scorrevano su quel luccichio di promesse mantenute. Per qualche minuto ci fu solo il silenzio quieto di quell’abbraccio, in lontananza le voci che provenivano dal piano inferiore.

«Sono contento che tu sia qui» mormorò poi Simone, il tono quasi sussurrato di chi non vuole interrompere il momento.

Ivan sorrise.

«Sono contento di essere qui» rispose, le labbra che andavano a cercare quelle del ragazzo. Qualcosa, in quel bacio, in quella manciata di istanti silenziosi, gli fece salire un groppo in gola, un’ondata incredibile di affetto per il ragazzo che teneva tra le braccia, per quello che appena qualche anno prima sognava Rio di notte in quel letto, per quello che sorrideva dalle foto sulla parete, per quello con al collo quelle medaglie, sulle spalle quelle promesse, e per quelle mura tra le quali era cresciuto, giorno dopo giorno, per poi incrociare la sua strada e far crescere pure lui.

«Interrompo qualcosa, piccioncini?»

Ivan e Simone sobbalzarono e si staccarono. Martina li guardava dall’uscio, un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso malizioso sul volto.

«Sei insopportabile» bofonchiò Simone, una mano che correva tra i capelli.

Martina gli fece il verso. «Comunque è pronto, scendete» comunicò. «Ringrazia che sia venuta io e non papà» commentò poi diretta a Simone, scomparendo prima che il fratello minore potesse ribattere.

 

 

Se si fosse trovato ad analizzare il filmato di quel pranzo nella sala video del PalaEvangelisti come se si trattasse di una partita di campionato, Ivan avrebbe ammesso senza problemi di aver commesso un errore di valutazione. Ma ehi, era difficile fargliene una colpa. Forse erano state le voci di Martina e Luca che si inseguivano in un chiacchiericcio continuo e allegro, forse era stata Marisa che lo coinvolgeva in un discorso dopo l’altro con un entusiasmo pari solo a quello del figlio, forse era stato il rumore delle posate sui piatti bianchi, forse l’ottimo risotto ai porcini, o forse (e più probabilmente) la presenza di Simone accanto a lui, che si voltava continuamente a guardarlo con un sorriso che, e qui il cuore di Ivan aveva perso un battito, non si poteva definire altro che innamorato. Fatto sta che, una volta sciolta la tensione iniziale, Ivan non aveva impiegato molto a sentirsi a proprio agio a quella tavolata, e aveva abbassato la guardia. Solo quando era quasi alla fine del proprio piatto di risotto e si stava chiedendo tra sé e sé se sarebbe stato scortese chiedere il bis aveva capito di aver compiuto un madornale errore.

«Simo, come sta Oreste?»

Ivan non alzò lo sguardo dal piatto nel sentire la voce di Paolo, limitandosi ad esprimere la propria stizza infilzando con decisione un fungo affettato. Percepì Simone irrigidirsi appena, al proprio fianco.

«Bene, l’ho sentito qualche giorno fa, è in vacanza»

«E quelle voci che mi dicevi? Torna a Trento, alla fine?»

Ivan si dedicò con notevole meticolosità ad appiattire il poco risotto rimasto nel proprio piatto con la forchetta mentre Simone rispondeva che no, ancora non si sapeva nulla ma era probabile che ritornasse per la stagione successiva. Oreste era un argomento spinoso, Ivan non poteva negarlo. La consapevolezza di ciò che c’era stato tra lui e Simone e di quanto quella storia avesse contato per il palleggiatore lo rendeva nervoso, e sebbene sapesse che le proprie paure erano del tutto irrazionali non riusciva a non sentirsi minacciato all’idea del ritorno del _primo amore_ di Simone a Trento, all’idea che qualcuno (qualcuno che era più vicino, più giovane, più simile a Simone) potesse scalzarlo dal posto che si era ritagliato nella vita del proprio ragazzo negli ultimi mesi.

«Se lo merita, è un bravissimo ragazzo»

Ivan alzò lo sguardo al commento di Paolo, in tempo per vedere Marisa fissare il marito con un’occhiata truce. Sentì la mano di Simone raggiungere la sua sotto al tavolo e la strinse. Fu Martina a spezzare la tensione, offrendosi di aiutare la madre a portare in tavola l’arrosto e le patate al forno. Ivan si voltò verso Simone.

«Quindi tutti mangiano come persone normali, sei solo tu che fai lo schizzinoso»

«Io mangio benissimo!» fu l’indignata replica di Simone.

«Tu mangi tristissimo» lo corresse la sorella, mentre toglieva i piatti vuoti del primo da tavola. «Ti prego Ivan, dimmi che almeno quando è con te lo obblighi a mangiare decentemente»

«Io ci provo, ma lui mi riempie la casa di pasta integrale a tradimento»

«La pasta integrale è molt-»

«E dire che da piccolo eri normale» fu il commento della madre, che fece scoppiare a ridere la tavolata. La donna si rivolse poi ad Ivan. «Devi venire a pranzo più spesso, cucinare per una buona forchetta mi dà più soddisfazione che cucinare per questo qui» spettinò i capelli al figlio, fintamente imbronciato.

«Vuole già più bene a te che a me» mormorò a mezza voce Simone, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso sollevato. Ivan lo ricambiò, un peso che si scioglieva liberandogli il cuore, l’impressione che conquistarsi quegli scherzi e quell’intimità con la famiglia del ragazzo fosse un passo importante, un passo che non aveva mai fatto e che non vedeva l’ora di capire dove l’avrebbe condotto.

 

 

Paolo era una persona estremamente controllata. Se si guardava indietro riusciva a ricordare davvero poche situazioni nelle quali la sua aggressività avesse preso il comando e, ormai all’alba dei sessant’anni, questo fatto iniziava ad essere notevole. Non poteva nemmeno dire che mantenere il controllo gli richiedesse un particolare impegno: semplicemente, nel corso della sua vita aveva sempre confinato al campo, e alla pallina da tennis che impattava contro la racchetta, ogni frustrazione, ogni umore nero, sempre però guidato da quella lucidità essenziale in uno sport come il tennis. Sì, Paolo era una persona controllata. Per questo si sentiva a disagio in quel momento, mentre tagliava l’arrosto con più forza del necessario, lo sguardo che ogni tanto si alzava a guardare di sottecchi il ragazzo, anzi, _l’uomo_ seduto a poca distanza da lui, che chiacchierava con Marisa e Luca, sul volto un’espressione affabile che lo irritava ancora di più.

Spostò lo sguardo su Simone, osservandolo mentre mangiava le patate al forno seguendo la conversazione in corso, gli occhi che continuavano a posarsi su Ivan.

Dentro di sé lo sapeva benissimo. Il problema non era Ivan, non direttamente. Era _quello sguardo_ , quel riflesso dolce negli occhi di Simone.

Il figlio minore era sempre stato il suo punto debole. Sicuramente era per quella incomprensibile dose di talento con il quale era nato, per quel suo perseguire una strada che, per Paolo, si era fermata poco dopo l’inizio. Nel corso degli anni l’aveva guardato raggiungere traguardi che lui non si era mai nemmeno azzardato a sognare. L’aveva seguito con un sorriso quando scorrazzava per la palestra, con un cipiglio preoccupato ad ogni infortunio, con il cuore in gola quando bruciava le tappe come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se stesse seguendo un percorso impresso nella sua mente, visibile solo a lui, diverso da quello di chiunque altro. Solo l’estate precedente, a Rio, mentre vedeva il suo volto sul maxischermo nella folla della cerimonia di apertura, si era messo il cuore in pace e aveva capito di doversi abituare a quei sorrisi, a quelle preoccupazioni, a quel cuore in gola, perché aveva un figlio che volava sempre più in alto e quello era il prezzo da pagare. Se c’era qualcosa che Paolo non aveva programmato, però, era lo sguardo che leggeva negli occhi di Simone in quel momento. E le conseguenze che ne potevano derivare, soprattutto se l’oggetto di quello sguardo era _uno come Ivan_.  

Non che avesse a priori qualcosa contro di lui, si disse Paolo, continuando a mangiare e osservando di sbieco l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. O meglio, forse sì. Diciamo che non aveva niente contro di lui fino a quando si limitava ad essere un compagno di nazionale di Simone. Quello stadio, però, l’avevano superato da tempo.

Lo esaminò con una precisione da cecchino. Le spalle larghe, il torso muscoloso, quello stupido orecchino e quella ancora più stupida cresta di un biondo-rossiccio sbiadito. E quel giubbotto di pelle che giaceva da qualche parte accanto alla giacca di Simo. Infilzò l’ultimo boccone di arrosto senza distogliere lo sguardo. Una distrazione, ecco cos’era quell’individuo che si era infilato nel letto di Simone. Una distrazione e un potenziale pericolo, perché non c’era nulla, nulla in lui che gli ispirasse un briciolo di fiducia. Persino quell’espressione amabile che si portava in faccia. Perché Paolo lo sapeva, che era solo uno sbruffone montato, lo sapeva eccome. E poi di preciso, che ci faceva un ventottenne con un ventenne che a tratti sembrava ancora più piccolo?

Seguì con un sopracciglio alzato Ivan che si riempiva il piatto di insalata e offriva a Simone le proprie olive, sapendo quanto le amasse. Guardò la moglie al proprio fianco e la trovò che osservava i due con un sorriso dolce e materno sul volto e gli occhi lucidi.

_Oh, seriamente? Perché gli ha dato le proprie olive?!?_

All’altro capo del tavolo, Luca e Martina scherzavano con Ivan come se fossero amiconi da anni. Paolo si chiese se fosse l’unico in quella famiglia ad aver conservato un minimo di sanità mentale.

 

 

«Allora Ivan, ti piace il tennis?»

Ivan incrociò lo sguardo di Paolo, che lo osservava senza mostrare alcuna emozione. Il suo sguardo gelido gli fece capire immediatamente che non era una domanda posta tanto per fare conversazione.

«A dire il vero è uno sport che non conosco molto, a casa sono cresciuto con pallavolo e nuoto. Ho visto qualche partita con Simone ma nulla di più» rispose, senza vacillare.

«Mmh.» Paolo prese un sorso d’acqua e posò il bicchiere sul tavolo senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Ivan. «È uno sport molto pesante, non solo fisicamente, anche e soprattutto mentalmente. La concentrazione dev’essere sempre al massimo, indipendentemente dalla durata della partita.»

Simone e Marisa erano in cucina a mettere da parte i piatti sporchi. All’altro capo del tavolo, Luca e Martina parlottavano tra loro senza degnarli di uno sguardo.

«Come nella pallavolo» disse Ivan, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«Già. Per questo sarebbe meglio evitare distrazioni.»

«Sono d’accordo»

«Ah sì?»

 _Touché._ Ivan si chiese una partita di tennis fosse equiparabile a quel botta e risposta. Dalla cucina giungevano le risate e le voci di Simone e della madre. Lo schiacciatore decise che era il momento di giocare sul serio.

«Io non sono una distrazione e Simone non è tipo da farsi distrarre.»

«Se è per questo Simone non è nemmeno tipo da stare con te.»

«Eppure eccoci qui.»

Per un istante, Ivan ebbe l’impressione di aver visto una scintilla di stupore nello sguardo dell’uomo. Sorrise rassicurante a Simone che portava i piattini per il dolce in tavola e spariva nuovamente in cucina. Quando tornò a guardare l’uomo, notò che anche lui aveva seguito con lo sguardo il palleggiatore.

«Lui non lo dà a vedere, soprattutto non in campo, ma non è facile ritrovarsi nella sua posizione. Ha parecchie pressioni addosso» il tono di Paolo era serio ed inflessibile e per un attimo Ivan ebbe l’impressione che fossero dalla stessa parte.  

«Lo so»

«La sua vita sta cambiando, è costantemente in corsa per migliorarsi e alla lunga questo può essere logorante. Ha bisogno di certezze.»

«Io sono una certezza.»

«Vedremo.»

 

 

«Dovresti lasciarlo in pace, lo sai»

Il commento della moglie raggiunse Paolo non appena ebbe messo piede in cucina, lontano dalle orecchie dei ragazzi.

«Oh andiamo, non dirmi che questa relazione ti sembra una buona idea» ribatté, impilando i piattini sporchi e appoggiandoli nella teglia vuota della torta.

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea, a dire il vero» Marisa non perse un colpo, lo sguardo che si spostava dal marito alla sala, dove Ivan e Simone seduti sul divano guardavano il motomondiale assieme a Luca e Martina, sulla poltrona a poca distanza.

«Stai scherzando? Mi sembra del tutto inaffidabile. E poi ha otto anni in più di lui.»

«Io lo trovo molto affidabile, invece. Ed è innamoratissimo di Simone, glielo si legge in faccia.»

Paolo sbuffò, riempiendo la caffettiera.

«E poi ricordami, quanti anni hai?» continuò la moglie, prendendogliela dalle mani. Avrebbe volentieri risparmiato ad Ivan l’orrendo caffè di Paolo.

«Sessanta»

«E io?»

«Cinquantadu- oh dai, non è la stessa cosa!»

«Sì che lo è»

L’uomo tacque, appoggiato al piano della cucina, le braccia incrociate al petto. Dopo aver acceso il fornello, Marisa lo raggiunse, lo sguardo che di nuovo si posava su Ivan e Simone.

«E poi non hai visto come ha sorriso per tutto il pranzo?» mormorò, incapace di trattenere un sorriso lei stessa nel vedere il maggiore che passava un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

«Simone sorride sempre»

«Non così»

 

 

Ivan ridacchiò quando, approfittando della pausa pubblicitaria che interrompeva il motomondiale, abbassò lo sguardo su Simone e lo trovò che dormicchiava contro la sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro lento. Sistemò meglio il braccio attorno a lui, incrociando lo sguardo di Martina che, intenerita, evitava di afferrare il primo oggetto disponibile e tirarlo addosso al fratello, come avrebbe fatto in qualsiasi altra circostanza.

Lo schiacciatore sorrise riconoscente a Marisa che, senza far rumore, gli portò il caffè sul divano, per evitare di farlo alzare e far svegliare Simone. Lo sorseggiò piano, il sapore caldo e amaro in bocca, il respiro regolare del palleggiatore sul collo. Si poteva decisamente abituare a tutto questo.

 

 

Entrambe le portiere si chiusero con un tonfo secco. Appena entrati in auto, Ivan e Simone si tolsero le rispettive giacche e le posarono sul sedile posteriore, poi rimasero immobili a fissare la strada deserta oltre il parabrezza, illuminata dal sole pomeridiano.

«Tuo padre mi odia.»

«Già.»

Un istante di silenzio.

«Però per il resto è andata bene.»

Simone si voltò verso di lui, un sorriso sul volto. «Sì, è andata bene.»

Erano partiti da qualche minuto quando Ivan vide Simone approfittare di un semaforo rosso per voltarsi e allungarsi verso il sedile posteriore. Lo guardò sorpreso nel vederlo prendere il suo giubbotto di pelle e indossarlo.

«E comunque a me piace il tuo giubbotto.»

Ivan sorrise, allungando la mano e afferrando quella del ragazzo, coperta per metà dalle maniche del giubbotto troppo grande per lui. Lo osservò, lo sguardo vispo, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, la mano che stringeva la sua. In quel momento ne ebbe la certezza: Simone era felice. E quella era l’unica cosa che contava.


End file.
